In A Squeeze
by Quiet Waters
Summary: One morning, Lincoln wakes up with a massive pimple on his forehead. Fortunately, his sisters are more than willing to help him get rid of it.


**In A Squeeze**

**With the episode A Pimple Plan coming up, as of this writing, I was simply overflowing with inspiration to work out a similar idea I've had for a short while! I was inspired by my own experiences on this matter and how my mother or my sister, or both, would always try to do this to me. I only slightly, _very_ **_**slightly,**_** exaggerated it! **

**I didn't mean to upload this so shortly before the episode, but halfway through I was inspired to rework this story completely, so there's that. I still got the beta document laying around so if you want a taste of that, which I doubt, just shoot me a PM.**

**This story is also a personal practice for a writing style that's less exposition based. Let me know if I succeeded in that if you want to!**

**I also have a hunch that people might not like the depiction of the sisters in this one way or another, and you have all right to think so and have an opinion on that. If you do share that opinion in a review, please stay polite!**

* * *

Nighttime was the only time the Loud house was as calm and quiet as their neighbors wished it'd be. Yet even when dawn was nearer than dusk, not everyone was sound asleep. One family member was awake, the screen of his laptop lighting up his face in the dark little room.

Muscle Fish In Big Pond MMO, the game that Lincoln had eagerly been waiting for was released a few days ago right when there was a week off from school, which meant no classes or homework and with plenty of time to play the best game of the year, he was making the most of it; playing it for four days straight with very few breaks, and playing it intensely on top of that.

Lincoln sat on his bed, busily clicking on his mouse and pressing the keys on his laptop. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, his tongue stuck out of his mouth. He anxiously directed his mutated fish character packed with fish eggs through the underwater world, enduring the hazards that he encountered, hoping to keep his character on track as the struggle to complete the goal reached its climax.

He put a few nachos in dip, which he gourged down with loud chews, then washing it away with a big gulp of soda. He noticed a freaky shark character with a long snout approaching his fish, and Lincoln felt it wasn't out for a friendly chat.

''Clyde, are you there? I need back-up!'' Lincoln told him through his headset, letting his mutant fish run away with the shark clearly giving chase, and gaining on them. ''That guy over there is going to attack me and all the power-roe I have to carry to base gives me a massive speed debuff!''

''I can't, I was just killed and my spawn meter is empty!'' Clyde replied, playing on his own computer. He shared Lincoln's tension as he could only watch. ''We should try again when Stella is awake to back us up.''

''No way Clyde! We're not failing this mission for the fourth time in a row!'' Lincoln's pupils shifted around, keeping an eye on everything happening onscreen.

''Equip the dorsal fin upgrade! That should negate the penalty!'' Clyde advised.

Lincoln put up his inventory screen and antsily searched for the fin. He pitched a sigh of relief when he had found the item he was looking for. ''Got it!''

But just when Lincoln wanted to switch it, the shark character got close enough. Its big flexible jaw shot forward to wrap around Lincoln's fish character. Lincoln tried to fight back by throwing punches, but the shark stood well out of range of his jabs. He watched on in defeat as the shark threw his fish up in the air, gobbling it up with ease before running away to assault another unfortunate character nearby.

Lincoln stared blankly while 'Mission failed: You're belly up!' was plastered all over the screen. He pitched a frustrated moan and banged his fists on the laptop.

''Not _again_!'' He groaned through his gritted teeth into the headset's microphone. He shot up and balled his fists. His body tensed all over in rage over his humiliating defeat. ''Screw those Goblin Shark Gusteau mains to Hell! It's got a attack that's both ranged _and _super strong! There's almost no way to fight it! It's so cheap!''

''The Bikini Atoll expansion has a character that'll serve as a hard counter to them. It's coming out in a few days.'' Clyde said.

Lincoln was still angry, but began to accept his loss and slunk back on his bed. ''Yeah, but I've spent all my money on the base game. I think I'll have to wait a while before I can buy it.'' He said, lamenting the Muscle Fish development team for submitting to a common vice.

Lincoln checked the time; 3:30 AM. Time went by fast when you tried the same tedious mission over and over again. He wanted to give it another try, but figured he'd have better chances at succeeding if he got some rest.

''Let's try again tomorrow Clyde, I'm going to call it a night.''

''Good idea. Sleep well.''

''Yeah, you too.'' With that greet, their connection was ended.

Lincoln took off his headset. He shut his laptop and put it down next to him. He threw off his shirt, the only piece of clothing he still wore besides his undies and stretched his arms, followed by rubbing his sore eyes and arching his eyebrows, feeling a strain above one of his eyes as he did so. It caught his attention, but he was tired, and would look into it tomorrow morning. For now, Lincoln fell down in his bed; he was done in the world of the wakeful.

* * *

When Lincoln slowly awakened, his ears were the first of his senses to gain function; hearing a series of knocks from the other side of his bedroom door. His eyes followed; he saw his room brightened up by daylight peeking in through the small window and the large amount of crumbs laying on his sheet and a few empty nacho bags and soda bottles strewn about over his floor, the remains of holing himself up in his room for days. Outside, Lincoln heard rock music coming in from his window, probably Luna playing in the garage. Lincoln bopped his head a little, she was playing a nice riff.

With another series of knocks, Lincoln's focus turned to his mother at the other side of the door.

''Lincoln! It's 10:30, time to come out of bed!''

''I'm coming!'' Lincoln replied, despite not undertaking any action yet.

''I'm going to work. Lori is in charge!''

''Okay mom!'' Lincoln said. He stretched his arms and folded them behind his head as he listened to his mother walking down the stairs.

After mustering the will to rise, he threw the sheets off and slowly slithered out of bed. As his feet hung over the edge of his bed, he carefully picked out a place to avoid stepping on empty nacho bags or tripping over a soda bottle. With both feet on the floor, Lincoln stretched his arms high and wide and high with a ached groan. His head and eyes hurt a little, the consequence of gaming up to deep in the night, and if Lincoln was honest it wasn't the first day he had felt like this. But his headache was minimal compared to the massive hunger pang in his stomach. Granted, he skipped a meal or four the past few days to save time for his game. Perhaps it was better he wouldn't let this one pass.

Lincoln reached down for his shirt, but when his nose hovered close to his own body he realized how ripe he smelled. If he went down with an odor like this lingering around him he'd be sent back up by his sisters immediately or even worse, be washed by them personally.

Lincoln headed straight for the bathroom and into the shower. After having stayed in his room for days consecutively, the water pouring down on him did feel very refreshing. Feeling comfortable and with the privacy to spare, he began to sing as he rinsed and rubbed all the sweat, grease and nacho particles out of his pores.

''-I never wanted all those things, na-na-na-something something lives lives lives!'' Lincoln caroled as he began washing his face. ''Because she was born, born, bo- wait what's this?''

He abruptly ended his song when Lincoln felt on his forehead a big lump, one he remembered feeling last night. He lightly prodded and pinched, causing himself pain. Chewing on his lip, he couldn't see what was on there, but a horrible suspicion crept on to him.

He ended his shower prematurely and climbed out of the bathtub still soaking wet. He walked over to the bathroom mirror, which was still clouded from the steam. It was as if everything wanted to spare Lincoln the horror of what had formed on his head. Yet he had to know and wiped the fog. Upon seeing his reflection clearly, he gasped in horror.

A pimple, a bulge with a sickening white head. It had the questionable honor of being the nigh-pubescent boy's first.

Seeing the sheer size of it made it difficult for Lincoln to look without scrunching his face in disgust. Recent images of Luna being found with a zit and their sisters trying their hardest to rid Luna of the lump rushed through his mind, her anguished cries ringing in his ears. He bet that if Luna knew that they'd hurt her so much, she wouldn't have given permission to squeeze it.

His sisters had a strange obsession with pimples. They were disgusted, but at the same time Lincoln could see a mesmerized gleam in their eyes when they grouped up to pop it. All of the sisters were home, and the idea that they'd obsess over his pimple felt eerily prophetic.

Figuring that the only solution was prevention, Lincoln placed both index fingers on the pimple and repeatedly tried to squeeze it. The zit wouldn't budge, and even the tiniest amount of pressure caused a lot of pain. One notable sharp jolt made Lincoln's forehead tense up with a sensation as if something sharp prodded him and spread venom under his skin. He gave up and despondently looked at his reflection.

''It won't pop!''

He cursed himself and got dressed. Lincoln tried to come up with ideas how to deal with the pimple and how to keep it hidden from his sisters. He could stay in his room until the pimple would shrink away, but he was hungry, and the few stray nachos left to be found in his room wouldn't suffice. He tried to remember how his older sisters coped with zits. Remembering one possibility, he dug through the linen cabinets to get a blue handkerchief.

Luna used one of her bandanas to conceal her bump, and a tied handkerchief would serve the same purpose to Lincoln. He tied the cloth around his head and watched himself in the bathroom mirror.

''It hides the zit…'' Lincoln said, taking a closer look. He smirked at his mirror image and struck a pose. ''and I look pretty fab to booth!''

Lincoln snuck out of the bathroom and cautiously went down a few steps of the stairs until he got a overview of the living room below and everyone there. Lynn did some weightlifting by using Lily as a living dumbbell: The giggling baby didn't seem to mind at all though. Next to them sat Lana who tried to teach some trick to Charles that involved honey with Lisa next to her taking notes. Lori sat on one of the chairs and was thumbing tirelessly on her smartphone. Luan occupied the other seat and practiced making balloon animals. On the couch next to her sat Leni and Lola, reading a book together while Lucy sat next to them on the armrest, engrossed in a book of her own. Knowing that Luna was in the garage, Lincoln knew who he could expect where now that everyone was accounted for.

''The princc- the princess sok- sociac- socia…'' Lola stammered, trying to read. She gave it a few more tries before she sighed in annoyance and turned her head to Leni. ''What does it say?''

''Almost! It says 'The princess sophisticated with the guests on the ball on socialized matters'!'' Leni smiled at first, but scratched her temple when a sliver of doubt began to bother her. ''Wait, does it?''

Lincoln quietly slinked down the stairs. Through very careful footing, avoiding the trampled steps that would creak, Lincoln reached the bottom without being noticed so far. He only had to do two steps before he could slink around the corner into the kitchen without-

_CREEAAK_

…stepping on that one floorboard. Everyone's eyes were immediately trained on Lincoln.

''Well look, the hermit of the Loud house finally came out of his room!'' Lori indignantly wondered, looking up from her smartphone with a frown. ''Your stupid game wasn't important enough to skip breakfast a second time after all.''

''Fighting in a underwater wasteland does make you hungry!'' Lincoln replied with a awkward shrug of his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Leni looked like she was inspecting him, and grew a smile shortly after.

''Lincoln! That bandana looks so cute on you! That shade of blue totes works with your orange polo!'' She gladly remarked.

Having said that, the others noticed as well and as Lincoln grew nervous with everyone's interest in his sudden fashion choice. Lincoln tried hard not to let his sheepish grin give anything away. ''Thanks! I'm building up quite a sweat playing Muscle Fish and this bandana keeps it out of my eyes… so… that's why!''

''I've noticed.'' Lynn said. She paused to do one final pump and put Lily back on the floor. Lily crawled to her toys while Lynn did some curls. ''You smelled like rancid bell peppers since you got that game! I almost passed out when you walked past me yesterday!''

''Cadavers don't smell as decayed.'' Lucy agreed. Everyone pitched a humored laugh.

''What was it called again? Muscle Fish'? More like Rotten Fish!'' Lola sniped, followed by another round of titters.

''Okay okay I get it!'' Lincoln irritably gestured everyone to keep quiet. ''I took a shower so that's not an issue anymore!''

''That's one thing. Then there're also the insults and slurs you shouted that are not suitable to repeat here.'' Lori noted, having gone back to idly tapping on her smartphone.

''Aaaww.'' Lana moaned.

''You'd be in deep trouble if mom and dad heard you say that kind of language!'' Lori continued before reaching an arm out in the direction of Lily. ''And what about Lily? She may pick up all those things you say!''

''You should hear Clyde. It's unbelievable the brutal things he will say with having two dads and all.'' Lincoln said, crossing his arms.

He rolled his eyes and huffed inwardly. As much as he was relieved that no one had any suspicions yet, the criticism did start to annoy him and meant to turn around the corner to the kitchen. ''Look, can I get breakfast or are you going to blast my hobbies until dinnertime?''

Before Lincoln could turn around the corner, did Lola point at Lincoln's feet. ''Lincoln? Your shoelace is untied.''

Cocking his head forward, he saw that Lola was right. He had been so busy panicking that he forgot to tie his shoes when he put them on. ''Oh, thanks.''

All the while Lincoln had been downstairs, Lola had kept an eye on him. She remembered the last time someone wore a bandana like that; and her sight, honed by years of seeking out the tiniest imperfection in her pageant rivals, spotted that the cloth concealed a bump. As Lincoln crouched down, Lola quickly shuffled up to Lincoln. He was too late to respond and with a firm yank, Lola pulled the rag. Upon the big reveal, all of Lincoln's sisters present breathed the longest, worst gasp that Lincoln has ever heard from them.

''Crud.'' Lincoln mumbled with his face contorted in a flustered mess. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment, or at least flee, but his sisters crowded around him and prevented him any possible escape. They all wanted a first-row view of what was the biggest pimple they had ever. Their faces implied complete disgust, but their eyes twinkled with fascination.

Some of the sisters tried to prod or touch the monstrosity out of sheer curiosity, and Lincoln kept shaking his head to keep them from doing so.

Lisa gasped. ''All galactic anomalies on a stick! You've got a comedo of gargantuan proportions on your sinciput!''

''And he's got a giant zit on his forehead too!'' Leni replied.

Lynn tried to poke Lincoln's zit, and remained oblivious to Lincoln's annoyance as he constantly tried to dodge her finger. ''It's _huge_! Even bigger than Luna's!''

''Shield your eyes, this is not for babies!'' Lana said before covering Lily's eyes, who still managed to catch a glimpse by peeking through Lana's fingers.

''I thought there was something up with that bandana, but I couldn't _wrap_ my head around it!'' Luan joked, followed by a cackle of her own and groans of the rest.

Lucy swayed back and forth around Lincoln's person, not once letting her gaze wander from his forehead. ''It looks at me wherever I go like an evil eye! _Wicked_.''

''Now you've got two white heads!'' Luan said, followed by another cackle.

''It's so big it could have its own graffiti field!'' Leni exclaimed.

''_Gravity_, Leni.'' Lori corrected her.

''No, that's what people paint on the sides of buildings!''

Lori could start an argument with her next sister over her stupidity, but instead gave her only a glance and turned to Lincoln.

Having overcome the initial astonishment, Lisa adjusted her glasses and inched her head closer to the pimple. ''Given your recent dedication to engaging in inactive entertainment, a subpar diet consisting mostly of high-fat snacks and soft drinks, repeated periods of raised stress and, judging from the occasional use of strong language, anger levels and severely lacking maintenance of your personal hygiene coupled with our family's genetic propensity for such dermatological conditions at your age, there was a astronomical 99.2 percent chance that a comedo, or as you refer it to; pimple, this big would form, only brother.''

Lincoln could only cock his head and cast a guilty pout. He didn't like to admit it but Lisa's analysis was right to a T as usual.

Leni grabbed Lincoln's arm, meaning to pull him along with her. ''Come here Linky, then we'll help you get rid of that ugly thing!'' She said motherly.

Lincoln slinked his arm out of Leni's grasp. ''I've tried to squeeze it, but I think it's not ready yet!''

''But can we try? Please?'' Leni cooed. She folded her hands and treated Lincoln to her cutest, sweetest stare. To Lincoln's shock, not only Leni but most of the other sisters joined in and soon at least six pair of doe-eyes begged him to comply.

It was hard to deny them, but Lincoln remained firm. ''No, you can't try. I'll wait until it goes away!''

''But what if Ronnie Anne would suddenly burst in declare her eternal love for you and she sees this monster on your forehead?'' Luan asked.

A growl escaped through the corner of Lincoln's lips. He felt the need to once again clarify some things. ''Okay, first off; Ronnie Anne is _not_-''

''Or Christina?'' Lori interrupted him.

''Or Paige?'' Leni chimed in.

''Or Girl Jordan?'' Luan continued.

''Or any other girl you've had a crush on for a day?'' Lola followed.

Lola's words sunk into Lincoln. He wondered how many girls he had crushed on so far while Lynn swung an arm around him. ''Look, whoever sees you like this, they'll laugh, then barf, then laugh again and then post a picture of it online for your whole school to see and believe me, you do _not_ want to go into middle school as 'the zit kid'!''

''You'll be in for a lot of _zit_!'' Luan quipped, followed by a quiet cackle at her own joke.

After Lincoln sighed with the rest of his sisters, his pupils rolled through his eyes as he considered Lynn's words. ''It can't be _that_ bad right?''

''Those years of school can be cruel, Linc!'' Lynn assured him.

''Can't I just put some acne cream on it?'' He asked unsurely.

''It's too late for that, Lincoln.'' Lori calmly answered, but her tone picked up a snuff of excitement with her fingers crooked. ''The only way you can get rid of that thing is with a good old squeeze!''

Lincoln wasn't sure whether she spoke the truth but he was resolute in his decision. He brushed past his sisters until he was no longer a part of the group. ''No! I will _not_ let you pop it! End of discussion!'' He declared in a firm and clear voice. ''I'm going to get breakfast.'' He then said, walking around the corner straight into the kitchen with the sisters following him closely. Lincoln glanced over his shoulder as he opened the fridge for some milk. He sighed quietly in annoyance, there could only be one reason why his sisters were on his six.

''Come on Linky, let us try!'' Leni begged, her hands folded and her head titled forward for optimal doe-eye efficiency. But Lincoln remained stoic, he didn't even cast a glance as he got a bowl and cereal out of the cupboards.

''No.'' Was Lincoln's completely neutral response.

''Just once.'' Lori pleaded, being less submissive but no less trying to play in on Lincoln.

''No.'' He answered exactly the same as he poured the cereal in the bowl.

''I- I'll make a pie for you!'' Luan offered, stammering in her haste to come up with a proper bid.

Lincoln poured the milk with the cereal. He wished to eat his breakfast in peace, and that wasn't possible on the first floor with his sisters. He walked out of the kitchen with his siblings following him closely with

''Come on dude! We won't razz you for playing that game again!'' Lynn promised.

Lincoln didn't even bother to respond anymore. He ascended the stairs, while his sisters remained at the bottom out of fear of angering him and completely ruining their chance. They were left behind, doleful that they didn't get to even try to bust his pimple while Lincoln was completely indifferent to their woe. Lincoln would've cared, but having lived in this house all his life, he knew that that small amount of leeway would be his doom.

Content, Lincoln stepped back into his room. He sat down on his bed, taking a spoonful of cereal as his laptop booted up. After another bite, he booted Vapor, the gaming platform that Muscle Fish was played on. He rubbed his hands in anticipation, looking forward to another day of intense gaming.

But after a moment of loading, a message reading 'Can't connect to the internet' popped up. Lincoln raised an eyebrow. He was sure that he had connection seconds ago. But it was no big deal, Lincoln could easily reconnect. He went over to the settings and inserted the password. But then he got a error message. He tried again; the same message, and _again_; the same message.

Lincoln meticulously recited every single symbol of the password, yet when he was sure that it was correct, the system still denied him a connection. For a moment, Lincoln looked lost. He doubted himself and what he knew. But soon enough, he realized that there could be outside forces hindering him. Lincoln grew a dark scowl.

_Them_

''Alright who changed the Wi-Fi password?!'' Shouted Lincoln when he was still in the second-floor hallway. Coming down the stairs, he planted his hands in his hips and saw his sisters lounging around in the living room, many of them having the same smug grin that spoiled their responsibilty. ''Well?''

''Did the password change? Oh my!'' Lori said with a impish, mocking tone, backed up by the titters of their sisters.

''Do you really think you can bully me into letting you pop my zit?'' Lincoln approached his sisters scowling and arms stretched out.

''Come on Linc just let us take a look at that thing and it's literally over! No need to make such a fuss!'' Lori said.

Lincoln clasped his hands to his scalp and pitched a bitter growl. There was no reasoning with them, the quickest way to get back to playing his game was to let them have their way.

''Fine!'' He said with a irked snort through his nose. He stomped over to one of the chairs and sat down in it. Lori went to get a closer look at the zit as Lincoln pointed a finger at Lori. ''But if I want you to stop, you stop!''

''Of course, Lincoln.'' Lori half-heartedly answered.

A uncertain feeling crept onto Lincoln as the others sisters crowded around them to get the best view of the popping. Lori began to put light pressure on his forehead sending a notable cramp through Lincoln's nerves. Lori she didn't hold back and the pain became already too much for Lincoln.

''Stop- Lori stop!'' But to Lincoln's horror, Lori didn't stop, she even increased pressure and made a deranged face along with it. Lincoln's scream of pain increased in volume, the pain made his instincts kick in; He tried to push Lori's hands off of him, but Lori wouldn't let go. He had to put in serious effort to shove her away and he shot up from the chair. ''I told you to stop!'' He shouted accusingly at Lori.

''Calm down I almost had it!'' Lori replied with equal volume. She breathed in and out to speak with a calm voice. ''Sit down. One more try!''

Lincoln should know better perhaps, but he wanted to give his sisters the benefit of the doubt. He sat down, and Lori tried again. The moment Lincoln reached the same amount of stress on his forehead as before, he swatted her hand away.

''You know what? Stop; I'm done! Change that password back and let me go!'' Lincoln said with a flared up temper, shooting up from the chair.

Lori bit on her finger, and Lincoln deducted she was contemplating on something. ''Sorry Linc, but this is for your own good.'' Lori then turned to Leni and Lynn. ''Hold him down!''

Lincoln yelped as said sisters seized his arms and pulled him back in the chair. They kept his arms tightly folded around the backrest while Lori leaned one leg on Lincoln's knee. Lincoln could thrash and struggle all he wanted, but he was completely pinned down. scream in anger was the only thing he could do as some of the other sisters got involved with keeping Lincoln restrained.

''Stop it! _LET ME GO_!'' His instincts kicked in when he was suddenly thrown in this cacophony. He couldn't believe his sisters all helped to subject him to this. His cries grew a horrified quality instead when Lori's crooked fingers hovered over to him for another squeezing attempt.

But before Lori could do anything, the door suddenly swung open. Luna came in holding her guitar in one hand and a few letters in the other.

''Hear up! We just-'' Luna fell silent upon witnessing the crazy happening inside. She glanced at the matter, tilting her head and giving a confused sideway glance at the sisters mobbing around Lincoln.

For Lincoln however, his savior had just come in. Luna had gone through the same thing as he was going through right now. He was convinced that she'd surely stand up for him and tell the others to back off.

''Luna! Help me!'' Lincoln cried.

''What's going on? What're you doing with Lincoln?'' Luna asked, slowly approaching them.

''Lincoln got a major zit on his forehead!'' Lana explained.

''But then you attacked me!'' Lincoln replied almost with a snarl.

Luna came close to get a good look of Lincoln's pimple. Her gut churned seeing the lump, but she was so captivated at the same time that she almost failed to notice the small tears burning in Lincoln's eyes.

''Tell them to stop! I don't want this!''

Luna doubted, but knew that her choice was the best one even if Lincoln wasn't going to like it. ''That thing's an ugly mother, and it needs to go.''

Lincoln's mouth began to quiver when he realized that his last rescue was going to leave him hanging.

''Please...'' He begged, his voice breaking

''Sorry baby bro, it'll hurt for a tick but it'll be worth it.'' Her solemn tone of voice was no consolation to Lincoln. He was devastated beyond being able to form a coherent sentence.

''But- No-''

Lori rooted her legs firmly on the floor and her fingers on Lincoln's pimple. ''Okay, here it comes! Someone, grab Lincoln's hand, this is going to sting but then it's gone forever!'' She instructed. Luna and Lucy offered their hands for Lincoln to squeeze in. He was not reassured, he only squirmed more in a desperate attempt to break free.

''No don't do it!'' Lincoln begged. He tried to keep Lori's hands off of him by shaking his head wildly. But with minor force, she managed to keep Lincoln still.

''Lynn, get me some paper towels, or better, the whole roll because this'll literally be a geyser when it pops!''

Lynn dashed into the kitchen. The sisters began to encourage Lincoln while Lori began to pinch the pimple with all her power. With no way to resist, Lincoln could only scream in terror and anguish through his gritted teeth. Lori screamed along with him as she strained to channel all of her power to her fingers. Lincoln felt the pressure and the pain build up from the pimple, the feeling was like something alike being drilled into his skull until the head came off. Everyone heard a clear pop as the head flew off in a elegant bow. The pain remained, but the strain on Lincoln's skin lessened dramatically.

Goop slowly poured out of the decapitated boil. The sisters cheered with each other for their victory over the ugly lump while Lincoln quietly heaved. He praised everything and everyone for finally being through with this. Lori ripped several sheets of paper towels off the roll and used it to both clean the flood of pus and blood pouring out, but to Lincoln's shock she also put pressure again.

''Argh- it's gone why are you still squeezing?!'' Lincoln screeched.

''All the gunk needs to get out! Take it easy, you're doing great!'' Lori answered, focused on cleaning out the oozing boil to fully care yet about her brother's comfort.

When Lori gave the clear, the sisters let go of Lincoln and allowed him some breathing room, which Lincoln needed as he was still heaving from the ordeal. Lori sighed contently at a job well done. She crossed her arms and shot Lincoln a satisfied look. ''So? How was that?''

Lincoln sputtered incredulously. ''That was _awful_! How could you?! I-'' His voice cracked. He had compiled a long rant to give his sisters, but being overwhelmed with emotion he cut it short.

''Bite me!'' He bawled before he stormed up the stairs and left his sisters behind. ''And you better change the password back!'' He shouted from his room before he shut the door with such a powerful swing that he could knock its hinges out.

The sisters glanced up the stairs, confused. But when they began exchanging looks with each other, guilt slowly set in as their behavior dawned on them.

* * *

A good while later. Lincoln was still in his room, finding much-needed solace in the loneliness and his game. The pain on his head ebbed away quickly, but the trust he had in his sisters was still hurt badly. At least they were decent enough to change the Wi-Fi password back. Hopefully, he could channel his anger to help pass one of those difficult missions in Muscle Fish.

He was going to engage in another objectives, but the knocks on his door couldn't be at a worse moment for that. Though Lincoln knew that they'd come eventually.

''Links? You there?'' Lana's raspy voice sounded from the hallway. Lincoln's brow furrowed and remained quiet. He heard steps, followed by someone else knocking on the door.

''Bro? It's us.'' Luna spoke. But she wasn't granted any response either.

''Lincoln?'' Lori was next. Lincoln could hear a very soft thud on his door, and imagined that she pressed her ear against the wood to listen at the other side. But Lori was one of the sisters Lincoln _really_ didn't want to talk to right now.

''C'mon Linky, come out please! We want to make it up with you!'' Said Leni. ''I've got a reconciliation-Lily for you!'' She added in a cloying pitch.

Lincoln's scowl became flat and from his nose escaped a irritated snort. ''Hold up Clyde.'' Lincoln said before taking his headphones off. He stood up from his bed and opened the door on a chink, seeing Lily in Leni's hands being held out to him.

''Inkin!'' Lily babbled. She giggled endearingly and wiggled her stubby arms at him, begging to be carried by her brother. But Lincoln was completely insensitive to her.

''Yeah… reconciliation-Lily is not going to work this time.'' Lincoln said, glaring to his sisters with a shake of his head.

Lori gently beckoned him to come along. ''Come on out Lincoln, then we'll get you a flippee!''

This offer made Lincoln retreat further back behind the door. ''No way. How can I be sure you don't try to lure me out to strip me down to my skivvies for more pimples to pop?''

Lola leaned over to Lynn's ear. ''Can we do that?''

For her unhelpful question, she received a sharp nudge in her side from Lana.

''Linc, we're sorry we were rough on you. But-''

Lincoln interrupted Lori by swinging the door wide open with a harsh, indignant grumble being thrown out of his throat. ''You _really_ think that being harsh is the only thing why I'm mad?''

Spooked by this sudden aggressiveness, the sisters exchanged confused looks in silence.

''...Yes?'' Lynn unsurely mumbled.

Lincoln's eyes twitched, his teeth were grinding behind his lips and did he feel a monstrous rage building inside his body. His sisters came to atone for their behavior, but weren't even remotely aware of what they had done.

''Being rough with me was only _one_ thing!'' Lincoln shouted, stomping out of his room. He was acting so intimidating, that his sisters stepped back slightly. ''First you all mock me for being obsessed with my game while you have some _puh-retty _horrible habits as well before treating me like a complete freakshow! Then when I won't let you look at that pimple you all bother me to no end and then you even cut off the internet to blackmail me into letting you squeeze it, talk about obsessed much? I'm seated and then you all start holding me down treating me like an animal!''

The sisters listened in complete horror as Lincoln paused to shoot a dark glare at them. Judging from their horrified faces, he got through to them. He could end it right there on a milder tone, but the anger in his heart wouldn't let him.

''I had hoped _someone_ would see how I was being roughed up, but _nóóóó_ she told me to just put up with it!'' Lincoln continued with the same fury, pointing an accusing finger at Luna.

Luna gasped, her face flushed in guilt. ''Baby bro, I-''

''But worst of all, _worst of all_ you kept on trying to pop that zit when I _clearly_ said no! Imagine how awful that is when something similar would happen to you?''

The sisters conceived any hypothetic situation they could be in, and especially the older sisters bit their lip when certain horrific scenarios came to their imaginations.

''We-'' Lori weakly tried to say.

Lincoln again cut her off as he inched back into his room until he stood next to the door. ''Middle school can't be as bad as you say it will be when I have my whole puberty ahead of me living with you and your gross fascination with popping pimples in one house! Now _that_ is why I'm angry with you! Get bent and leave me the hell alone!''

And with that, Lincoln slammed the door with his sisters frozen in shock in front of it. For good measure, Lincoln locked it.

Keeping an ear out for more pleas or knocks, Lincoln was surprised to hear nine pairs of footsteps walk down the stairs. He could swear he almost heard a dejected slouch in them, for which he couldn't care anymore. Putting his headset back on, he channeled his focus back into the virtual world of the Muscle Fish game. Being so engrossed with beating up other players' underwater monsters made Lincoln lose track of time.

Eventually, someone knocked on his door again. Lincoln had his response ready.

''Go away!'' He called, busy clicking his mouse without looking up from his game.

''Of course, but I would drink that flippee now that it's still cold.'' Lucy's voice advised him, followed by her feet shuffling over the floor very softly, which could only be heard by a trained ear.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, shooting a glance at the door. It could've been a trap to lure him out, but the promise of a flippee right there was tempting. He unlocked his door and through the very slight fissure, saw a drinking cup on the floor with underneath an envelop. Checking his surroundings one for time for any sign of a possible ambush, with the door slightly more open he reached out to get the items and retreated back into his room; just in case. He placed his lip on the straw. With a cautious sip, he tasted the brew inside: Watermelon-lime, his favorite.

Putting the cup on his dresser, he opened the envelope wondering what could be inside. Out fell a little plastic card, and a paper letter.

'_Hey Linc.'_

'_You were right. We didn't stop when we had to and went way too far. We're really sorry for that. We hope that you can forgive us, because we don't want our favorite brother to be mad with us (Right as he may be). Hopefully, you'll accept our little apology present to you. A flippee, and a Vapor card. We really hope you'll enjoy it, but don't forget to show your face downstairs sometimes!_

_-X, your sisters'_

At the bottom of the letter was a signature of every sister, someone even wrote Lily's name on it. Lincoln bent down to pick up the Vapor card; it had a value of twenty dollars; exactly the amount Lincoln needed to buy the Bikini Atoll expansion.

For the first time since getting out of the shower, Lincoln's mouth curled into a slight smile. He was starting to convince himself that his sisters really were sorry for their behavior, but was he really going to let them bribe him for his forgiveness?

Of course he would.

His sisters gifting him an expansion to a game they mocked him earlier must've meant that they allow him to enjoy it as a means of making up. He appreciated the gift, but maybe by the end of the day, they wouldn't even have to do it. Over time, Lincoln mellowed out a little. Yes his sisters were needlessly rough but had to admit that after the pain went away, he felt much better.

Lincoln took another big gulp from his flippee, he opened the Vapor tab and went to claim the value on the card. He idly scratched his face, and was startled to feel two big lumps on his cheekbone.

''Crud.''

* * *

**So this was a big little silly something that just popped up in my head, and not on it fortunately, yet as silly as it was I choose to write it down! By the way, the 'reconciliation-Lily' was based on the reconciliation-bunny, or when me or my family has had a fight, that someone would bring in one of our bunnies to help lighten the mood and make peace. It was a personal little thing that I added at the last moment and I loved the use a lot really!**

**Review or favorite whatever you like and take a look at some of my other stories if you have the time! I thank you for your attention and until next time!**

**Now why don't I normally write this quick?**

**:D,**

**Q.W.**


End file.
